


The Singing Towers

by PondSong322



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: Night and the Doctor e04 Last Night, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondSong322/pseuds/PondSong322
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's hand is poised to knock on the front door when it's suddenly opened by River.<br/>The Doctor, wearing white tie and tails and a top hat, is slightly startled.<br/>River smiles, her eyes lit up with pleasure at seeing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Singing Towers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to "No Matter What the Future Brings" - both use the final scene of the minisode "Last Night" as a jumping off point, although in this case, that scene comes much further in the story. The start and end of dialogue written by Steven Moffat is indicated with asterisks.
> 
> Screenplay format.
> 
> *I wrote this piece months before the 2015 Christmas special. I put a lot of work and heart into it, so consider this an alternate version of the night they went to Darillium. I still feel like it should have been Eleven anyway <3.

FADE IN:

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - DAY

RIVER SONG enters to find THE DOCTOR fiddling with the wiring under the console.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Ah! River! Hold this!

 

He holds out a tangle of cords to her.

 

RIVER

                                                                               What's going on?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               She's been a bit wibbly on the landings  
                                                                               lately.

 

He rushes past her, skids to a stop, comes back and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                               Hello, Missus.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Hello.

 

He takes a few steps then stops abruptly.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Oh - you left these. Again.

 

He pulls a pair of handcuffs from his inside jacket pocket.

 

RIVER

                                                                                I know.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Oh. Oh!

 

He chuckles giddily; River smiles knowingly. He hangs the cuffs on a knob on the console.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                Later...

 

The Doctor bounds down the steps to the lower level beneath the console and proceeds to pull cords out of their sockets.

There's a grinding noise, some sparks, and the cloister bell rings.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                Oh that’s not it, that is definitely not it!

 

He quickly puts everything back into place and peers at the circuitry, utterly perplexed. River leans over the railing.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Everything alright? Do you need help?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                No no, I’ve got it, I’ve got it! Don’t touch  
                                                                                anything!

 

RIVER

                                                                                If you say so.

 

She discreetly flips a couple of switches to keep him from electrocuting himself.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                           (to the TARDIS)  
                                                                                Come on, darling, gimme a clue.

 

He pulls out his sonic and earnestly goes to work.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                               So how's life, Professor Song? Staying out  
                                                                               of trouble?

 

River settles back against the console.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Oh, you know me.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               That's my girl.

 

RIVER

                                                                               Little of this, little of that. Teaching, as we  
                                                                               professors occasionally do.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Corrupting young minds?

 

RIVER

                                                                               Naturally.

 

The Doctor smiles and shakes his head.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                               Okay, start her up!

 

River attempts to start the engines. Sparks fly.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                              No no no shut her down! Shut her down!

 

River shuts everything down again. The Doctor scratches his head and keeps working.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Sure you don’t need help?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              No no, really, no. Just - be ready.

 

RIVER

                                                                              I'm always ready.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                              Actually, just got a contract for an expedition.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (tinkering)  
                                                                             Oh yes?

 

RIVER

                                                                             Mm. For the Lux Corporation. Their family built  
                                                                             a library the size of a planet.

 

The Doctor stops dead and stares ahead with a stricken expression.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                             Can you imagine?

   

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (barely a whisper)  
                                                                             What...?  
                                                                                            (louder)  
                                                                             Sorry – where – where did you say?

 

RIVER

                                                                             Library. The. Big as a planet.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (distractedly)  
                                                                             No - no no no not now - can't be...can't be  
                                                                             now...

 

RIVER

                                                                             Well obviously not now. It'll take a couple  
                                                                             of weeks to make all the arrangements,  
                                                                             get the team together. Apparently something  
                                                                             happened a hundred years ago and the  
                                                                             computer at the core sealed the planet.  
                                                                             Some emergency protocol. No one's been  
                                                                             since. The family wants me to investigate...

 

The Doctor stands immobile, lost in thought.

River crouches down on the glass floor and peers at him with mild concern. She taps on the glass.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                             Doctor? Sweetie, are you okay?

 

He snaps to attention.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             What? No-yes-sorry-what?

 

RIVER

                                                                             Is something the matter? You went all quiet.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            No. No no no, I'm fine, I've just — got a lot  
                                                                            on my mind. And you’ve reminded me of  
                                                                            something I — I have to do... 

 

RIVER

                                                                            Oh — should I take a rain check?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            No no...It can wait...a bit...

 

RIVER

                                                                            Good.

 

Still shaken, the Doctor makes some final adjustments with the sonic.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Try it now.

 

River flips some switches and throws a lever. The engines start humming happily.

 

RIVER

                                                                            That's done it!

 

The Doctor pockets his sonic with a trembling hand. After a moment, he comes up the steps, glancing furtively at River on his way to the console.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                            So, the Library. Do you know it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            I know it.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Ever been?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Once. A long time ago.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Well, maybe we'll be there at the same time.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Maybe. Tell you what, though — why don't  
                                                                            you message me when you get there, just  
                                                                            in case.

 

RIVER

                                                                            You know I will.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            You know I'll come.

 

Beat. They exchange an understanding look.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Where are we off to, then?

 

The light comes back into the Doctor’s eyes.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Promethion Seven! Lakes of purple fire!

 

RIVER

                                                                                            (reclining against the console)  
                                                                            Ooh...sounds hot.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Well, it would be. The fires burn year round  
                                                                            and as bright as the Eye of Harmony. The  
                                                                            hottest are actually magenta!

 

RIVER

                                                                            Magenta, really?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Yes yes yes! You have to view them through  
                                                                            special glasses from several hundred metres  
                                                                            away or else the extreme heat could cause  
                                                                            your eyeballs to simply melt right out of  
                                                                            your head, and - and...

 

He catches River's eye. Beat.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                            Oh. Right. When you said “hot” you meant –  
                                                                            you didn’t mean – right.

 

He blushes. River grins.

 

RIVER

                                                                            I missed you.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Missed you, too.

 

River laughs and turns her attention to the scanner.

The Doctor's smile fades as he watches her. His expression becomes troubled, his eyes sad.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM – TWO WEEKS LATER

The Doctor stands by the console staring at his diary, which he uses to compare his and River's timelines.

He wears the round-rimmed glasses that were AMY POND's.

The diary confirms what he didn't want to confirm, but still he stares at the page, as if he might somehow change what's written there: “River goes to the Library.”

Finally, he takes off his glasses and leans against the console.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            I don't think I can do this. I don't want to  
                                                                            do this.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                            Time and space – damn it. Damn all of it!  
                                                                            It's not fair, you know, really not fair! Why do  
                                                                            I always have to lose everyone? Why me, eh?  
                                                                            Why — why her? Why her and not me?  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                            And I'm just supposed to let her go, am I?  
                                                                            Send her merrily off to her death, just like that?  
                                                                            Well, who says I have to? It's not right, you know -  
                                                                            you don't do that, you just don't do that to people  
                                                                            you love, and I – I...She’s...  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                            Oh River....  
                                                                                            (Beat. To the TARDIS)  
                                                                            Well, old girl, let’s show her a good time, eh?  
                                                                            The best ever.

 

 

EXT. RIVER SONG'S HOUSE – NIGHT

The sound of the TARDIS as it materializes several yards from the house.

The Doctor's hand is poised to knock on the front door when it's suddenly opened by River.

The Doctor, wearing white tie and tails and a top hat, is slightly startled.

River smiles, her eyes lit up with pleasure at seeing him.

 

RIVER

                                                                            I was just thinking about you. No surprise  
                                                                            there.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            You knew I was coming?

 

RIVER

                                                                            I had a feeling.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            What were you thinking about?

 

RIVER

                                                                            Very unladylike things.

 

She takes in his outfit.

 

                                                                                                              RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                            What's all this, then?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (spinning around)  
                                                                            Like it?

 

RIVER

                                                                            Love it! And your hair!

 

He touches his hair self-consciously.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             What about it?

 

RIVER

                                                                             Have you trimmed it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Um, yes. I think so. Probably. Accidentally.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Looks good.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Ha!

 

River pulls her door closed and they start walking towards the TARDIS.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Where are we going?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Just thought I'd take my girl someplace  
                                                                             special.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Doctor, every moment with you is special.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Well, then, this will be...specialer.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Not actually a word.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             It is now. I just said it.

 

They arrive at the TARDIS.

 

RIVER

                                                                             My expedition leaves in the morning so  
                                                                             I'll have to be back.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             We've got a time machine, dear.

 

He snaps his fingers: the doors open.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             We can make tonight last as long as we like.

 

RIVER

                                                                             In more ways than one.

 

She enters the TARDIS. The Doctor smiles rakishly – _walked right into that one_ \- and enters after her.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM – CONTINUOUS

The Doctor closes the doors and turns to River.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             All set for tomorrow, then?

 

RIVER

                                                                            Oh yes, everything's in hand.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Except this.

 

He tosses his sonic to her as he runs up to the console.

 

RIVER

                                                                            What?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            I want you to have it.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Your screwdriver?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Yep.

 

RIVER

                                                                            What for?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Who knows? Might come in handy. You  
                                                                            certainly know how to use it.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Don't you need it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            The TARDIS can make me another.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                            You don't give your screwdriver to anyone.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Yeah, well. You're not “anyone”.

 

River appreciates the compliment but still isn't sure about this.

 

RIVER

                                                                            You're being very peculiar.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            And...?

 

RIVER

                                                                            And...is something going on?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Like what?

 

RIVER

                                                                           I don't know! Why are you giving me your  
                                                                           screwdriver?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           I told you why!

 

River looks incredulous.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                          Look, I just want you to be safe. That's all.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Safe? Oh Sweetie, if I'd wanted a safe life  
                                                                          I never would have gotten into archaeology.  
                                                                          Or married you for that matter.

 

The Doctor's face darkens and he shifts uncomfortably.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                          I'm sorry. That didn't come out right. I didn't  
                                                                          mean –-

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          No no no, you're right.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                          I'm not good at keeping people safe. All the  
                                                                          more reason.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                          Just take it, will you, please? Please?

 

RIVER

                                                                         Alright, fine, I'll take it. On the understanding  
                                                                         that I will return it to you.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (playing with the scanner)  
                                                                         Just as you like.

 

The Doctor busies himself with various knobs and switches. Beat. River shakes her head and shrugs.

 

RIVER

                                                                        Shall I change, then?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        I think you better had. Otherwise you'll look  
                                                                        woefully underdressed compared to me.

 

RIVER

                                                                        You mean you'll look overdressed.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        I never overdress!

 

RIVER

                                                                                           (as she exits into the corridor)  
                                                                        I know just the thing.

 

The Doctor looks up and sees that she's gone.

He suddenly notices he's left his diary on the console. He quickly snatches it up and slips it into his inside jacket pocket.

He checks to see that River hasn't come back yet. She hasn't.

He taps the scanner, pushes some buttons, fidgets, turns and leans back against the console, waiting.

His natural impatience starts to take hold: he begins to pace next to the console then stops and peers down at the doorway to the corridor. Still no River.

He goes down the steps towards the corridor, stopping in the doorway.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                       River? River?  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                       What can she be doing in there?

 

At last he can't stand it any longer and ducks into the corridor.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CORRIDOR – CONTINUOUS

The Doctor stalks determinedly down the corridor.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                       Honestly, I will never understand what takes  
                                                                       women so long to –- !

 

 

INT. TARDIS WARDROBE - CONTINUOUS

He stops suddenly in the doorway when he sees River in front of a full length mirror.

She's wearing the green and gold evening dress he gave her on their first night.

The zipper in back is undone.

 

RIVER

                                                                         Were you saying something?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         What, me? Nah.

 

RIVER

                                                                         Perfect timing. Close me up?

 

The Doctor goes to her and starts to zip up her dress.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         I've always liked you in this dress.

 

RIVER

                                                                         I know. Almost as much as you like me out  
                                                                         of it.

 

The Doctor finishes with the zipper but his fingers linger on her shoulders as he looks up at their reflection in the mirror. Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          You look beautiful.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Thank you, Sweetie.

 

She notices his expression in the mirror.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                          What's the matter?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          What?

 

RIVER

                                                                          Are you okay?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         'Course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?

 

RIVER

                                                                          You tell me.

  

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Nothing to tell. Come on!

 

He heads out into the corridor with River following, falling in step with him.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CORRIDOR - CONTINUOUS

The Doctor and River walk briskly towards the control room.

 

RIVER

                                                                          So, still not telling me where we're going?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Not yet.

 

RIVER

                                                                          I really hate you sometimes.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          You really don't.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

The Doctor and River enter from the corridor. The Doctor makes for the console.

 

RIVER

                                                                           What's the occasion, then?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Occasion?

 

RIVER

                                                                           Well, it's not my birthday.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           No.

 

RIVER

                                                                           It's not our anniversary.

 

The Doctor halts at the top of the steps and turns quickly to River, looking a little worried.

 

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           No...?

 

RIVER

                                                                           No.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Whew.

 

He heads to the console. River follows.

 

RIVER

                                                                           So?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Well. You're off on your expedition tomorrow.  
                                                                           Might be a while before I see you again.

 

RIVER

                                                                           It'll only be a few days. In and out. Perfectly  
                                                                           routine.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           River, nothing you do is ever routine.

 

RIVER

                                                                           True. And anyway, you said I might see you  
                                                                           there.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           And you might, just —

 

He catches himself, wincing.

 

RIVER

                                                                           Just...?

 

He sighs, annoyed with himself.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Just...maybe not the me you're expecting.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Oh. Ohhh...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Oh?

 

RIVER

                                                                          What?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Nothing.

 

RIVER

                                                                          What?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Nothing!

 

Beat. River raises an eyebrow at him.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                          I just...just don't fancy sharing you, that's all.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Jealous?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         What? Don’t be ridiculous!

 

RIVER

                                                                         You are! You're jealous!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         What – of myself?

 

River laughs.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                         Oh shut up!

 

RIVER

                                                                         It'll still be you, after all.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         Yeah, I know....But it's not, really, is it? I mean,  
                                                                         yes, it is me, a version of me, but not me me.  
                                                                         This me, the me who actually...

 

He trails off, knowing he shouldn't go on. Beat. River squeezes his hand.

 

RIVER

                                                                          I'm all yours, Sweetie.

 

He looks sideways at her and half smiles. He taps her nose affectionately as the TARDIS lands.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Anyway, we're here!

 

He zips about shutting everything down. River examines the scanner to see where they are.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Where's here? Aurantia Mare?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Aurantia Mare! Planet of the tangerine seas!  
                                                                          And in the year 7578, home to the best  
                                                                          restaurant in the universe!

 

He holds out his hand to her, which she takes delightedly, and they hurry down the steps to the doors.

 

 

EXT. AURANTIA MARE – NIGHT

Twilight sky over a bright orange sea.

On a rocky outcropping above the beach sits a hub with numerous golden spokes stretching from it, each supporting a large disk that hovers over the sea.

Every disk, in fact private dining booths, as well as the hub, is covered with a glass dome, allowing unobstructed views.

River and the Doctor are occupying one of these domed booths. They've finished an elaborate dinner and are about to enjoy glasses of silvery champagne.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Cheers!

 

They clink their glasses and drink. The Doctor immediately spits back into his glass. River snorts.

 

RIVER

                                                                           I don't know why you keep trying.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Guess I think it'll be different somehow.  
                                                                           Must have liked it at some point.

 

River takes another sip then leans forward conspiratorially.

 

RIVER

                                                                           Okay, tell me honestly: this isn't it, is it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           What d'you mean?

 

RIVER

                                                                                            (gesturing to the view)   
                                                                           I mean, this.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           What? You don't like it?

 

RIVER

                                                                           Oh I do, and it's lovely, but you did say we  
                                                                           were going someplace special --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Well, what do you call this? A whole lot of  
                                                                           not-special?

 

RIVER

                                                                           Doctor --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Try to do something nice, and it's just not  
                                                                           good enough.

 

River sighs in frustration. The Doctor is amused. Beat.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                           Alright, you got me. This isn't it. Well, it is, part  
                                                                           of it. The pre-show, so to speak. Just thought  
                                                                           you might like to eat first. So shoot me.

 

RIVER

                                                                           Been there, done that, thank you.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Oh right, sorry, cheap shot. Ha! See what I did  
                                                                          there?

 

RIVER

                                                                          You're never going to let that go, are you?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Nope!

 

RIVER

                                                                          Well?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Well, what?

 

RIVER

                                                                          Oh, Doctor!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Patience has never been one of your strong  
                                                                          suits.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Said the pot to the kettle.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                          Just have to know, don't you? Always gotta  
                                                                          spoil the surprise.

 

River very deliberately lays her hands flat on the table and glares at him. Beat.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                         Oh alright, I'll say this: it's somewhere you've  
                                                                         wanted to go for a very long time. There!

 

RIVER

                                                                         The ice caves of Draxel Four?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         No.

 

RIVER

                                                                         The Vitruvian Star Cluster?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         No...

 

RIVER

                                                                         The Arcteran Hot Springs?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         You've never said you wanted to go there!

 

RIVER

                                                                         Yes I have! Lots of times! You just weren't  
                                                                         listening.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         Of course I do, I always listen to you. I just  
                                                                         don’t always remember.  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                         Guess again?

 

RIVER

                                                                         Well, I can't think of what it could possibly –-  
                                                                         Wait – not...not Darillium?

The Doctor smiles.

  
                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                         The Singing Towers??

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         That's the one.

 

RIVER

                                                                         Really? Oh, Doctor, really?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Happy now?

 

RIVER

                                                                        Oh, you just wait. I'll show you how happy  
                                                                        I am.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                        Hold that thought.  
                                                                                           (checking his watch)  
                                                                        Actually, we'd best be going or we'll be late.  
                                                                        You go on, I'll take care of this and meet you  
                                                                        at the TARDIS.

 

River knocks back her drink, comes around to the Doctor, kisses him on the cheek, and heads off excitedly. The Doctor pensively watches her go.

 

 

EXT. AURANTIA MARE – NIGHT

The Doctor walks out of the restaurant just in time to see River come around from behind the TARDIS a few yards away. She’s trying to get a look at the light on top.

This is bewildering: the Doctor knows he parked behind the restaurant.

Then it dawns on him: this TARDIS is from another point in time.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         Oh no no no!  
                                                                                           (calling)  
                                                                         River!

 

He rushes towards the TARDIS as River enters it.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS

River enters talking, clearly continuing a conversation.

 

 ***** RIVER

                                                                         The light's fine. I don't know what you're  
                                                                         talking about.

 

The Doctor enters behind her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                         No, River, wrong TARDIS, I'm parked round  
                                                                         the back --

 

Too late. He’s encountered his younger self.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                                           (acknowledging)  
                                                                          Younger version.

 

The younger Doctor smiles at them.

 

RIVER

                                                                          Two of you! The mind races, does it not?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                           (gently pulling her arm)  
                                                                          Come on, we'll be late.

 

RIVER

                                                                                           (to the Younger Doctor,  
                                                                                           as she exits)  
                                                                          He's taking me to the Singing Towers of  
                                                                          Darillium. He's been promising for ages!

 

And she's gone. But her words hang in the air.

The Doctor remains: he remembers this moment. He looks warily at his younger self, waiting for the inevitable.

The younger Doctor begins to register the significance of what he’s just heard and a troubled expression comes over his face.

He looks questioningly at his older self. Beat.

 

YOUNGER DOCTOR

                                                                           The first time we met her at the Library,  
                                                                           when she –-

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Died. Yes.

 

YOUNGER DOCTOR

                                                                           She said the last time she saw us was at  
                                                                           Darillium....Is that now?

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Spoilers. Good luck tonight.

 

YOUNGER DOCTOR

                                                                           You too.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Yeah. *****

 

The two Doctors share a brief, sad moment, then the elder Doctor turns and exits the TARDIS.

 

 

EXT. AURANTIA MARE - OUTSIDE THE TARDIS – CONTINUOUS

The Doctor exits the Younger Doctor’s TARDIS.

Inside, a younger version of River runs up the steps from the corridor and, noticing the exiting Doctor, exclaims: _“There’s two of you! The mind races!”_

The Doctor pulls the door closed, and sighs.

After a moment, he collects himself and heads for his own TARDIS.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

River is at the console. She looks up as the Doctor enters.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Right. Off we go, then!

 

He tosses his hat on the hat rack by the doors and runs up to the console, taking the helm opposite River.

 

RIVER

                                                                           Sorry about that, Sweetie.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           No harm done.

 

RIVER

                                                                           You two sort yourselves out?

  

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           More or less.

 

RIVER

                                                                           What did you talk about?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (wagging a finger at her)  
                                                                           Ah-ah --

 

RIVER

                                                                           I know, I know. “Spoilers.”  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                           I've set the coordinates for Darillium.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Well, then. To Darillium we go!

 

They smile at each other, piloting together. Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                           Wasn’t that - with the other you - wasn’t that...  
                                                                           Calderon Beta?

 

He smiles to himself, then looks up at her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Yes.

 

RIVER

                                                                           Ohhh...What a night that was. Seems ages ago  
                                                                           and like yesterday, all at once.

 

She moves around the console to stand beside him.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                           The stars...all those stars.

 

She slips her arms under his jacket and around his waist. He turns to her, curling his arms around her.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                           And we danced.  
                                                                                           (with a naughty glint in her eye)  
                                                                           And...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Mmm...

 

RIVER

                                                                           You were so funny, and we were trying to be  
                                                                           so quiet because Amy and Rory were –-

 

River stops herself. The Doctor blinks at her and looks away uncomfortably.

A painful silence.

River pulls away and goes back to the other side of the console.

For a moment, the Doctor doesn't move.

At last he goes to stand behind her and, after a brief hesitation, gently takes hold of her arms.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                           Hey. Look at me.

 

Beat. River reluctantly turns to him.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                           It was a good night.

 

This coaxes a smile from her.

 

RIVER

                                                                           I'll say it was.

 

She lovingly runs a finger over his white bow tie. The familiar sound is heard as the TARDIS lands.

The Doctor shuts down the engines then offers River his arm.

She slips her arm through his, and he leads her down the front steps. He takes his hat from the hat rack.

When they open the doors, they're greeted with a beautiful, ethereal humming.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            River Song, I give you: the Singing Towers.

 

 

EXT. DARILLIUM - A LARGE AMPHITHEATER – NIGHT

A deep blue-violet sky touched with whisps of green, like the Northern Lights on Earth.

Tall, dark spires of rock form the outer wall of the amphitheater housing the giant crystalline formations known as the Singing Towers.

The crystals radiate an opalescent glow. Tendrils of matter swirl inside them changing color with the waves of sound that pass through them.

The seating is like that of an enormous stadium crossed with an opera house: rows and rows of elegant, red velvet-covered seats in tiers that curve in a half-moon facing the Towers.

The hum of the Towers is all around as the Doctor and River enter the amphitheater. For a moment, even the Doctor is speechless. Then a boyish grin comes over his face.

He looks over at River, who smiles happily and hugs his arm as they ascend the steps.

They climb awkwardly over several people to reach their seats, naturally the best in the house.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                           (as he sits)  
                                                                            Not bad, eh?

 

He notices River eyeing him.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                            What? What's that look?

 

RIVER

                                                                            How did you get these seats? What did you  
                                                                            do?

 

He throws his hands up in mock indignation.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Or maybe just, “Thank you, Doctor”?

 

She shakes her head, leans close, and whispers in his ear.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Thank you.

 

Her voice sends a thrill through him and he smiles with satisfaction.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Can you feel that? The Towers sing only every  
                                                                            337.2 years when the other planets in this  
                                                                            system align with Darillium. The planetary  
                                                                            alignment creates a harmonic vibration in the  
                                                                            atoms of the crystal, which converts the Towers  
                                                                            into giant antennae for the sound. It's not the  
                                                                            Towers singing – it's the planets! The sound  
                                                                            resonates with the cosmic winds, feeding back  
                                                                            and forth. They’re broadcasting the music of  
                                                                            the spheres! Fascinating! Isn’t it fascinating?

 

RIVER

                                                                            Yes, lovely, dear. You're brilliant. Now, hush,  
                                                                            it’s starting.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Oh right, sorry!

 

They settle back to enjoy the music.

For a time, the Doctor is able to focus on the Towers. The fascination for something new holds his attention and he can forget what being here means.

Soon, though, he can't ignore a growing sense of time slipping away – that every second that passes brings them closer to his and River's last moments together.

Almost involuntarily, his eyes turn to her.

She's leaning forward, completely absorbed by the music.

He watches her, his eyes full of tenderness, as if he's memorizing every aspect of her, fixing her in his mind. An overwhelming sense of loss comes over him.

River unconsciously lays a hand on his knee. He wraps his hand around hers.

Something triggers in him and tears well up in his eyes.

The more he tries to suppress the tears the harder it is to do so. He turns his face away in an attempt to inconspicuously wipe his eyes.

When he turns back, he finds River looking at him. He clears his throat and forces a smile.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Sweetie...? Are you crying?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Um...yes. So it seems.

 

RIVER

                                                                            What’s wrong?

 

He shakes his head and gestures to the Towers.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Very...uh...very moving...

 

RIVER

                                                                            Yes...

 

Beat. River looks around discreetly then leans closer to him.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                            Doctor, talk to me. You're sure it isn’t something  
                                                                            else?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Sure.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Really?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Promise.  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                            I didn’t think it would be...like this.

  

RIVER

                                                                            You old softy.

 

He smiles and kisses her hand.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Is it all you imagined?

 

RIVER

                                                                             Oh yes...and more.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Good.  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                             Good.

 

The music swells and the audience erupts into applause.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

River and the Doctor enter, quiet and contemplative. Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Well, I don’t know why you put off coming  
                                                                             here for so long, but it was absolutely worth  
                                                                             the wait!

 

The Doctor, wrapped in thought, absently hangs his top hat on the hat rack. He focuses on River as she takes off her high heels.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                             Oh, that's so much better!

 

She notices the Doctor looking at her.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                             What?

 

He doesn't respond but continues to look at her with an inscrutable expression.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                             What?

 

There's a pause. Then the Doctor walks straight to her, takes her face in his hands, and kisses her.

And keeps kissing her. Passionately.

River slides her arms up around his neck, her shoes still in her hands. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Finally, he scoops her up, cradling her in his arms as he carries her towards the corridor.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                             Getting a bit romantic, aren’t we?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             You were right.

 

RIVER

                                                                             That could apply to so many things. Right  
                                                                             about what?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             This dress.

 

Beat. She laughs and rests her head against his as they pass into the corridor.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - LATER

The Doctor stands at the console, now wearing his usual outfit.

His purple tweed frock coat hangs draped over the back of a rolling chair by the console.

His bow tie is undone and he clumsily, absently attempts to tie it.

He taps the scanner, which shows the TARDIS to be in flight with no particular destination. He nods at what he sees, understanding.

He sits in the rolling chair.

He pulls out his diary and wistfully pages through it.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Jim the Fish...  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                             Asgard...

 

River enters from the corridor wearing a long, white, silky nightgown and a simple robe.

The Doctor becomes aware of her and slips his diary into his coat pocket.

River comes up the steps behind him.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Hello.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Hello.

 

She leans over and wraps her arms around him from behind, her cheek resting on his head, her hands on his chest. He lays his hands over hers and closes his eyes. A long beat.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                             Where are we?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Just drifting.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Drifting? Something wrong?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             No no. She...she doesn’t want to take you  
                                                                             back yet.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Ohhh, I see...Dear old thing....You two...  
                                                                             Miss me, will you?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                          (teasing)  
                                                                            Ahhh, not really.

 

She huffs and playfully swats his shoulder.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Ow! Maybe a little.  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                             Maybe a lot.

 

Beat. River sits on his lap. She runs her fingers through his hair.

 

RIVER

                                                                             You've made a rubbish job of this.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Sorry?

 

She means his bow tie, but he looks at her with slight trepidation. Then he realizes she's fixing his tie. His eyes soften as he watches her face. She works unhurriedly, with practiced care.

 

RIVER

                                                                             There.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Thanks, dear.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Whatever would you do without me?

 

The Doctor looks steadily at her, betraying nothing.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             I don't know.  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                             How do I look?

 

Her eyes narrow, assessing him.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Cool.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Really?

 

RIVER

                                                                             Very.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Hm.

 

He gives her a smile that says he knows she's just telling him what he wants to hear.

He closes his eyes and lays his head against her shoulder. She, too, closes her eyes as she strokes his hair.

They sit quietly embraced for several beats.

 

RIVER

                                                                              I was thinking – when I get back, I could stay  
                                                                              with you – travel with you for a while. What do  
                                                                              you think?

 

He looks up at her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Oh yeah – I mean, if you like. That might be –  
                                                                              I mean, that would be...very....I'd like that.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Sure I won't cramp your style?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Have you seen my style? It could do with  
                                                                              a bit more...cramping.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Well, that settles that, then.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                              You've got that face on.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              What face? There's no face.

 

RIVER

                                                                              The “something's bothering me but I don't  
                                                                              want to talk about it” face. Which you wear  
                                                                              rather a lot lately.

 

The Doctor looks away.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                              You can’t fool me. You weren’t just moved by  
                                                                              the music at the Towers. There’s something else.  
                                                                              Something you don’t want to tell me.  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                              I know  
                                                                              there are things you can’t tell even me but --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              River --

 

RIVER

                                                                              But I can see it’s hurting you and I can’t stand it!  
                                                                              If there’s anything I can do, please, just – can't you  
                                                                              talk to me? I want to help. You can trust me.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              I know –-

 

RIVER

                                                                              I hate feeling helpless.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              I know –-

 

RIVER

                                                                              Whatever it is, we can fix it. We can try, at least.  
                                                                              Time can be rewritten.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Not all of it. River, trust me. There’s really  
                                                                              nothing you can do.

 

RIVER

                                                                              You would tell me if there was?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Of course.

 

Beat. River shakes her head.

 

RIVER

                                                                             I know that look. I know you.

 

Beat. The Doctor regards her curiously for a moment.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             You really do...  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                             But there's one thing you don't know.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                             And it's time you did.

 

He takes her hand and grabs his coat.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                             Come with me.

 

RIVER

                                                                             What are we doing?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Talking.

 

He leads her down the steps and out of the control room.

 

 

INT. TARDIS CORRIDOR – LOWER LEVELS

The Doctor and River pass down long, zig zagging corridors, turning corners, peering down other corridors. The Doctor occasionally stops and feels the wall.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              She’s moved it.

 

RIVER

                                                                              What are you looking for?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              A door.

 

RIVER

                                                                                            (sighing)  
                                                                             Oh, it’s that sort of game. A door to what?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              The Zero Room.

 

River stops.

 

RIVER

                                                                              The Zero Room? You have a Zero Room?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Sometimes.

 

RIVER

                                                                              And you didn't tell me?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              It comes and goes.

 

Beat. He keeps feeling along the wall.

 

RIVER

                                                                              And why are we looking for the Zero Room?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              It exists outside the universe, outside the  
                                                                              TARDIS, even, in its own pocket universe,  
                                                                              so it's impervious to all interference.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Well, yes, I know all that.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Then why'd you ask?

 

RIVER

                                                                               I sometimes wonder.

 

There’s a deep rumble that shakes the walls and floor.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                               What's that?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (in a hushed tone)  
                                                                               We're near the Heart of the TARDIS.

 

Cautiously, they continue their search.

The Doctor gets ahead of River and rounds a corner.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                            (to the TARDIS)  
                                                                               Come on, dear. I know you don’t like it,  
                                                                               but let’s not make this more difficult than  
                                                                               it is. Don’t be stubborn, now, please – just...  
                                                                               give me the door. Please.

 

River appears around the corner.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Well, if I knew what we were looking for....  
                                                                                What does it look like?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                I dunno, it's a door. Just a door.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Anything special about it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Not really. It's tall. It's grey. Got big round  
                                                                                things on it....

 

RIVER

                                                                                You mean like that?

 

She points to the end of the corridor.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Yes, like that.

 

The Doctor does a double take.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                            (to the TARDIS)  
                                                                                 Oh, yes, of course you do it for her!

 

He sighs grumpily and goes to the door. He pulls it open and gestures for River to enter.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                 After you.

 

She pats his chest sympathetically as she goes through the door.

 

 

INT. TARDIS ZERO ROOM – CONTINUOUS

The Zero Room is an empty, cone-shaped space, high and lofty. The light is soft and seems to come from everywhere and nowhere.

River stands just inside the door. The Doctor enters and stands beside her.

A calmness settles on them as they breathe in a familiar scent.

 

RIVER

                                                                                Roses?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                Quite pleasant, isn't it? An environment of  
                                                                                stark simplicity.

 

He slides his hand into hers. They step off the threshold and wander to the center of the room.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                               The Time Lords used Zero Rooms for meditation  
                                                                               and healing. Very useful if you’ve had a difficult  
                                                                               regeneration. It's all nice and tranquil. In here  
                                                                               I can just... think.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Sometimes, I think, you think too much.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Probably.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                              Anything else you do in here, besides think?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                              Well. There's this.

 

He indicates with his eyes that she should look down.

River looks around and discovers that they're levitating about three feet off the floor. She gasps. The Doctor catches her other hand.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Don't be scared. Look at me.

 

RIVER

                                                                                            (thrilled)  
                                                                             Are you doing this?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             We both are. The gravity's local.

 

They rise several feet higher. Still holding River's hands, the Doctor eases her away from him, encouraging her to try for herself. But she's unsure of letting go.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Go on. You can do it.

 

River smiles at him, excited. She tentatively draws one hand out of his and spreads out her arms.

She turns her eyes upward and, little by little, begins to ascend.

He keeps ahold of her other hand as she rises, her fingers gradually slipping from his grasp.

She hovers above him, the light of the room creating a soft glow around her.

She laughs, giddy at the freedom of weightlessness. The Doctor finds himself laughing, too.

Her confidence growing, she propels herself upward, basking in the soft light.

She touches the apex of the room then pushes off and glides, head downward, towards the Doctor. She reaches out and caresses his face as she passes him.

With a mischievous flash in her eye, River speeds away, daring him to follow. The Doctor happily pursues.

They spiral about the room until he catches her hand and pulls her into him, laughing.

They float in each other’s arms, dancing in mid-air.

They share a long kiss.

In this moment, unfettered by gravity, wrapped in the warmth of each other, they are truly, blissfully happy.

But the future weighs heavily on the Doctor, and his thoughts slowly bring them back towards the floor, hovering for a few seconds before lightly touching down.

 

RIVER

                                                                             It’s beautiful...Like a dream.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                             But it isn't what you brought me in here for,  
                                                                             is it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Fun, though, eh? I should come in here more  
                                                                             often. If it wasn't so hard to find.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Doctor - what is it?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             D'you know, in addition to being a place of  
                                                                             healing, a Zero Room also enhances telepathic  
                                                                             abilities?

 

RIVER

                                                                             And what's that got to do with -–

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            There’s a thing I need to tell you. An important  
                                                                            thing, a dangerous thing.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                            A thing that mustn’t be spoken.

 

RIVER

                                                                                            (warily)  
                                                                            What are you talking about?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            I think you know.

 

Beat. River realizes what he means. She takes a step back from him.

 

RIVER

                                                                            No.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Yes.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Okay. No - wait – why?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Because you deserve to know. Because I do  
                                                                            trust you, completely. You and I...what we’ve  
                                                                            been through...There’s no one in this whole  
                                                                            mad universe I trust more than you, River Song,  
                                                                            and I need you to know that.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Doctor, you don't have to prove anything to me.

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (resolutely)  
                                                                            Yes, I do.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                            And anyway, I thought you wanted to know.  
                                                                            All those times you asked...

 

RIVER

                                                                            Oh come on, Doctor! I was just trying to get  
                                                                            a rise out of you. Because I knew you'd never  
                                                                            tell me. And you shouldn't.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            I shouldn't?

 

Beat. River looks away.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                            You’re afraid that once you know, you’ll see me  
                                                                            differently. Well, maybe you should.

 

RIVER

                                                                            It isn’t that.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            What, then?

 

RIVER

                                                                            Doctor – that name. It isn’t you.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            How do you know?

 

RIVER

                                                                            Because I do. I know you. You are the best and  
                                                                            bravest man I’ve ever known. You give and give  
                                                                            and give and you suffer because you care so  
                                                                            much. And your reward has been loss and death  
                                                                            and loneliness. This need to atone for the past –  
                                                                            when is it enough? You think that because of the  
                                                                            choices you’ve made you don’t deserve to be loved.  
                                                                            I understand that better than anyone, but if you  
                                                                            refuse to love yourself, someone's got to. I know  
                                                                            all of you – where you’ve been, what you’ve done,  
                                                                            who you’ve been, but most of all, who you are,  
                                                                            right now, and if anyone deserves even a particle  
                                                                            of happiness, it’s you. You changed my life, and  
                                                                            countless others. I can't bear to think of what my  
                                                                            life would have been like without you in it. You are  
                                                                            a good man, and I love you for it. For that and so  
                                                                            much more. That name doesn’t matter. Call yourself  
                                                                            whatever you like. You'll still be the Doctor. My Doctor.  
                                                                            No matter what.

 

Long beat. The Doctor is profoundly touched.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Oh River...  
                                                                                            (taking her hands in his)  
                                                                            My River...

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                             You're sure about this?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Never been more sure of anything. Or anyone.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                             What do I do?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             You don't have to do anything. Just let me  
                                                                             into your mind.

 

Beat. He catches a flinch of hesitation from her.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             I'm not them, River. I only want to give. Not to  
                                                                             take. Trust me.

 

RIVER

                                                                             I do.

 

Beat.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                             Will it hurt?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             No.

 

RIVER

                                                                             You're lying.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Of course I'm lying. I've no idea what's going  
                                                                             to happen. A thing like this...who knows? But  
                                                                             if it makes you feel better, we'll be mentally  
                                                                             linked so whatever you feel, I'll feel, too.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Good. That’s alright, then.

 

Beat. He speaks in an almost jaunty tone.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Ready?

 

RIVER

                                                                            Always.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            That's my girl.

 

They smile at each other. The Doctor lightly presses his fingers to her temples and gives her a reassuring nod.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                            Close your eyes.

 

She takes a deep breath.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Geronimo.

 

She closes her eyes. Beat.

He regards her for a moment, intensely proud of her.

Then he, too, takes in a determined breath and shuts his eyes.

 

BLACKOUT.

 

 

FADE IN:

INT. TARDIS ZERO ROOM – MOMENTS LATER

The Doctor is lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. After a beat, his eyes snap open. He grasps his head and curls up, moaning in pain.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Blimey, I’m never, never, ever doing that again!  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                            River....River??

 

He quickly turns on his side to look for her and discovers her lying about ten feet away.

He makes his way over to her, settling on his knees next to her prone form.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                            River? Come on...come on now, dear, come back  
                                                                            to me.

 

He touches her hands and face and feels that she's warm. He smooths her hair back from her forehead and bends over her with his ear above her mouth.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                            Not holding your breath this time. Alive at least.  
                                                                            Well, that's a start.

 

Determining there's little he can do besides wait, he gathers her to him, supporting her head and shoulders in the crook of his arm.

He looks down at her face, concern spread over his own. He kisses her forehead and whispers close to her ear.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                            Sweetheart...can you hear me?

 

No response.

For a long time, the Doctor sits holding his wife in silence, head bowed, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand, which lays still in his own.

At last, as he listens to her gentle breathing, a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                            Look at us. We're a pair, aren't we? And we've  
                                                                            had grand times, haven't we? The very best.  
                                                                            Some not so grand, true, but no less important.

 

He leaves off stroking her hand and laces his fingers between hers.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)  
  
                                                                            You and me, time and space....We've seen it all,  
                                                                            done it all, you and me. I hope it's all been worth  
                                                                            it to you, because...because I wouldn't trade any  
                                                                            of it. Not one line.  
                                                                                              (Beat)  
                                                                            You opened a door, River. A door I thought was  
                                                                            shut for good. A door to a very dark room. And  
                                                                            suddenly, there was light again.   
                                                                                               (Beat)  
                                                                            All the suns in all the galaxies that ever were or  
                                                                            ever will be can never, never burn as bright as the  
                                                                            light you've shined into my life. And I'm terribly  
                                                                            afraid of what'll happen when that light goes out.  
                                                                            But whatever happens, whatever's to come, the  
                                                                            next time we meet, remember this: remember  
                                                                            that I --

 

She starts to come around. She moans.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                            River? Hello...?

 

She blinks groggily at him, trying to focus.

 

RIVER

                                                                            Hello...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            River...are you okay? Do you...do you know  
                                                                            me?

 

She stares at him uncertainly. The Doctor holds his breath, gazing helplessly at her. She tentatively raises a hand to his face, tracing its features with her fingers.

 

RIVER

                                                                            I...know...you...  
                                                                                            (Beat. A weak smile.)  
                                                                            Hello...Sweetie...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            Oh, thank god!

 

He hugs her close, burying his face in her hair.

The Doctor helps her to stand. She clings to him, still a bit unsteady on her feet, and looks searchingly into his eyes.

 

RIVER

                                                                            I'm...Pond. I'm...Pond. No – River...M-Melody...  
                                                                            Song...

 

The Doctor carefully takes her face in his hands and looks into her eyes.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                            You are Melody Pond. And River Song. And  
                                                                            that’s okay.

 

A smile slowly spreads over her face.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Doctor...

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Yes, dear.

 

RIVER

                                                                             No – your name! I know your name!  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                             Your name...is...ridiculous!

 

The Doctor laughs, relieved. _Now, that’s my River._ He hugs her again.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                             Seriously...I should like to have a word with  
                                                                             your parents.

 

Laughing, clasped together, they lift off from the floor, floating joyfully into the air.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. TARDIS CONTROL ROOM - LATER

River has changed back into the clothes she was wearing when the Doctor picked her up. She sits perched on the console as the Doctor flies the TARDIS.

 

RIVER

                                                                             I'll still call you Doctor, if that's alright.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Please.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Knew I’d get you to tell me eventually.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Yep. You wheedled it out of me.

 

They both smile. That’s not what happened at all.

He’s standing in front of her, between her knees. Her boots brush the outsides of his thighs.

His hands come to rest on her hips. She straightens his bow tie. Beat.

 

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                             Do you know what you've done to me, River  
                                                                             Song? Do you have any idea? You’ve turned  
                                                                             my life upside down, inside out. Everything  
                                                                             topsy-turvy.  
                                                                                           (Beat)  
                                                                             Thank you.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Anything for you, Sweetie.

 

Beat. River sighs.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                             About that time, isn't it?

 

The Doctor’s eyes widen: for the briefest moment he's afraid he's given away something he shouldn't have. But he quickly swallows his concern and looks back down at the console.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Yes. About that time.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Thank you for the Towers. And everything else.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             My pleasure, dear. Always.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                             You've got the sonic?

 

She pats her jacket pocket.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Right here.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                             Are you really sure? Only it's your new one and  
                                                                             you worked on it for such a long time.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Yeah, I know, but I think it'll suit you better.  
                                                                             I prefer the old one. Like the way it flicks!

 

He makes a flicking motion in the air with an imaginary sonic.

 

RIVER

                                                                             You boys and your toys.  
                                                                                            (Beat)  
                                                                             I hate to leave you like this. When you're having  
                                                                             some sort of crisis you refuse to tell me about.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Ahhh, go on. Don't worry about me. You do  
                                                                             what you gotta do. I'll be fine.

 

River gently touches his face.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Oh, Doctor. You're never really fine, are you?

 

His expression becomes one of deep gratitude: no one understands him like she does. He seizes her in a tight embrace.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             River Song, you mad, brilliant, glorious woman!  
                                                                             There never has been and never will be another  
                                                                             like you. Not as long as I live.

 

RIVER

                                                                             And don't you forget it!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Ha! Not possible.

 

They look into each other's eyes, clinging to the moment. The TARDIS lands and the Doctor forces himself to resume a cavalier tone.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Well – till the next time –  
                                                                                            (tapping her nose)  
                                                                             Professor River Song.

 

She isn’t going to let him off that easily. She draws his ear to her lips and whispers a secret something.

His brow furrows. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, savoring the words of his native language on her tongue.

She leans back and, slipping her hands under his lapels, pulls him into a soft kiss.

 

RIVER

                                                                             See you soon, Sweetie.

 

She slides off the console and heads down the steps towards the doors.

The Doctor can't stop himself: he turns and calls after her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             River...!

 

She pauses on the steps and turns back to him.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Yes, my love?

 

He hesitates, gripping the railing, fighting with himself, then finally gives her a teasing smile.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                             Be good.

 

RIVER

                                                                             Oh – you know me!

 

She gives him a wink and goes to the doors.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                                            (quietly)  
                                                                             Yeah. I know you.

 

River opens the TARDIS door, turns, and blows a kiss to the Doctor. He smiles. She smiles and gives him a fluttery wave. He waves back as she exits.

The sound of the door closing echoes throughout the room.

For several seconds the Doctor stands there, unwilling to look away. The moment has finally come, and it hardly seems real.

It takes every ounce of willpower he has to keep himself from racing after her, telling her everything, begging her not to go, to stay with him.

 

_TENTH DOCTOR (VO): Time can be rewritten!_

_RIVER (VO): Not those times! Not one line! Don't you dare!_

 

Eventually, reluctantly, the Doctor turns to the console.

He places a hand on one of the navigation levers.

He casts a glance back at the doors, as if River might come back through them any second. She doesn’t, of course.

The Doctor closes his eyes and throws the lever, starting the TARDIS’s engines.

With the TARDIS now in flight, the Doctor stands bowed over the console - lost, alone.

He stares blankly at the time rotor, seeing nothing.

All is quiet but for the wheezing TARDIS sound.

Suddenly, River’s voice breaks into his thoughts, echoing through his memory.

 

_RIVER (VO): Doctor, please tell me you know who I am...._

 

He shuts his eyes tightly against this memory, the pain of it cutting him deeply, piercing his hearts -  _She's alone. She needs me, and I'm not there. Not really. Not yet._

His breathing quickens and he grips the console for support.

And now other memories come flooding through his mind, overlapping and building to a distressing, overwhelming cacophony:

 

 _TENTH DOCTOR (VO): Who are you? To me! Who are you to_ _ me _ _?_

 _THE DOCTOR (VO): River, who are you?...You tell me! You_ _ tell _ _ me _ _who you are!_

 _RIVER (VO): I_ _ am _ _telling you...._

_THE DOCTOR (VO): Hello._

_RIVER (VO): Hello, Sweetie._

_THE DOCTOR (VO): Find her. Find River Song, and tell her something from me._

_RIVER (VO): Well, I’m sure she knows...._

_THE DOCTOR (VO): Are you married, River?_

_RIVER (VO): Am I the woman who marries you, or the woman who murders you?_

_THE DOCTOR (VO): River Song...Melody Pond...you’re the woman who married me._

_RIVER (VO): It’s called marriage, honey._

_THE DOCTOR (VO): Stop it._

_RIVER (VO): Make me._

_THE DOCTOR (VO): She will be...amazing._

_RIVER (VO): I absolutely trust him....Doctor, you and your secrets – you’ll be the death of me....  
                         This means you've always known how I was going to die....You and me, time and  
                         space – you watch us run!....But I haven’t changed!_

_THE DOCTOR (VO): And you never will, River. Never ever._

_RIVER (VO): ...You are loved! By so many and so much! And by no one more than me._

_THE DOCTOR (VO): You’re the woman who married me._

_RIVER (VO): Doctor...please tell me you know who I am...._

 

The Doctor lets out an anguished cry. His knees buckle under him and he slumps beside the console, clutching, clinging to its edge.

Finally, all he’s been holding back rises to the surface and he completely breaks down, shaking uncontrollably with deep, wracking sobs.

The lights of the TARDIS slowly dim.

 

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
